1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a belt-supporting tool holders and more particularly pertains to a new belt-carrying tool holder for supporting and conveniently carrying a staple hammer, staples and cutting knife.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of belt-supporting tool holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, belt-supporting tool holders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior art not disclose a new belt-carrying tool holder. The prior art includes tool belt made of leather or flexible pouches with some of the prior art includes hangers which make it difficult for the user to insert and remove the particular tool from the hanger since the hanger freely pivots upwardly and downwardly unlike the present invention.